Sweethearts
by Sakura4128
Summary: After the Tartoros war has ended, Laxus became nicer protective to our loving celestial mage and made Master, Gajeel and Mira senses spot this different atmosphere around the two. She literally tortured AND black mail him to help lucy with her rent. Will she reject him? Or will Lucy feel the same way? (WARNING! Those people that haven't read the latest manga update. DON'T READ!)


**After the Tartoros war has ended, Laxus became nicer protective to our loving celestial mage and made Master, Gajeel and Mira senses spot this different atmosphere around the two. She literally tortured AND black mail him to help lucy with her rent. Will she reject him? Or will Lucy feel the same way? (WARNING! Those people that haven't read the manga of the Tartoros Arc series, this is major spoiler!)**  
**Me: AHHH~! Yay, thank u brain storm.**

**Natsu: You are talking to yourself again..**

**Me: Whoops! Sorry… bad habits die hard on me**

**Gray: Ne… Are you alright?**

**Me: G-g-gray!**

**Natsu: Why are u here!?**

**Gray: IT'S A FREE COUNTRY! Moron….**

**Natsu: WHAT DID U SAY POPSICLE!?**

**Gray: U HEARD ME ASH DICK!**

**Me: *takes out phone***

**5 minutes later**

**Erza: NATSU! GRAY!**

**Natsu&Gray:E-e-e-e-e-erza!? W-w-why are u here?**

**Erza: *takes out her phone and show My number***

**Natsu&Gray: *Jaws dropped and their eyes are on me***

**Me: I need u guys to shut up for a sec because I'm tried to write a story… Right erza?**

**Erza: *No reply but just gave a death glare on the boys***

* * *

Chapter 1: **Secret  
**

**Laxus P.O.V **

"IT'S F*CKING FINALLY OVER!" Natsu's Voice echoed through the loud guild Main halls. We won the battle against tartoros and everyone is celebrating AGAIN! Seriously… When can I have a normal day in the guild?! This is the third time and its freakin morning! I swear if I see another 'Cana super drunk incident' I AM OUT OF HERE!

With my super dragon hearing, the doors of the guild opened I took a small glance at the person. I saw a very bubbly Lucy Heartfilia and I have to say… Beautiful.

Her Blond hair that looks so soft to touch, deep chocolate brown eyes to stare all day, Skin that's as smooth as a baby and fresh pink lips that I would love to hear them scream my na-!

Without a second thought, something hit my head to snap me from my fantasy. I avert my to the villain who did it and surprisingly it was gramps and a large stick that I remember he carried around when I turned S-class. I didn't know he still had it.

"Laxus…" I gave him a slight nod.

"Why don't you go and talk to her, boy?" he said full of confidence.

"I don't want to scare her…" I whispered out "I already hurt her in Fantasia more than enough."

"The eyes and mind may wonder but the heart remains." His wise word stunned me I looked at him his face plastered with that grin.

"It's not like good for you, to sit here and watch her like some sick stalker."

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"ACHOO!"

* * *

**Master Makorov's P.O.V**

I signed, seeing my grandson killing himself like this. It breaks my heart, I know he like- No. Love. I can see it plain and clear. I am so proud of him to finally learn to be responsible for once! Plus… he finally learns to open his heart again after his mother died and after Ivan left the guild.

But this is just torture on the poor boy.

I need to figure out something… and fast!

Then it hit me.

Mira.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Before Master even give a second thought, Laxus stood up from his bar stool and walked out of the guild. Laxus felt like his whole world slowdown as he walked by the blond celestial mage, their skin touched. He froze, her skin was so soft as he imagined. No. Better.

He couldn't even know such an angel existed in life, I want he but I know she hates me after what I did to her.

Laxus still stood in his place and of course his grandfather noticed it… It shocked and a flash of concern because he knew exactly watch happening. Makorov flash a quick at Gajeel, he nodded then he walked over to the master.

"Gajeel…"

"I already know…" Gajeel spoke. "It's finally happening. Laxus is just making things worse, if he keeps this up… This will be trouble for bunny girl."

"So… What do you suggest then?" Master gave a serious tone.

"Well you already have the answer to that, Old man." Gajeel sat at the stool bar.

"Hmmm… Very well then, tomorrow I will talked to mira about this." Before he could leave Gajeel stopped him and said.

"I prefer if you tell mira that this will be between us.. Only…"

"I will try to keep her gossip under control as long as I can." Master hopped of the stool and walked up to my office and think what will happen now.

Will this end well? Or not?

* * *

**Me: Finally finished with the first chapter!**

**Erza: It's a bit short don't you think?**

**Me: *sweat drop* yeah… *sulks in the corner***

**Erza: *pats me at the back* At least you're trying your best.**

**Me: THANK YOU ERZA!**

**Erza: *smiles* Well I have to bring the idiots back. *Carries the tied and beaten up Natsu and Gray away***

**Me: Well minna. Please tell me your feedbacks and I will answer them with pleasure :D**


End file.
